SERENITY
by CrimsonStellar24
Summary: "Loving Him", was one thing I was afraid of….and I was right it hurts…..but I thanked him anyway,I learned to let go...more summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title: SERENITY**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own any of FMWS nor its characters it is all the work of Tanemura –sensei. but the plot is mine though.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. I'm sorry if I ever made mistakes and if you have any comments and suggestions please feel free to review and I will see on what I can do. Thanks a lot!

* * *

=PROLOGUE=

"Loving Him", was one thing I was afraid of, and I was right it hurts, but I thanked him I learned to let go. He taught me what Love really is and now, I know that it was never him. I realized this through many hardships and obstacles that befall me, but still, I am glad to be able to look forward to a better future...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ haha that's my short prologue for my first ever you will review tell me of what you think.R&R pls.I will post the next chapter as soon as possible cuz i am thinking of writing a one-shot thanks for reading.


	2. Feelings That Lingers Within

Title: SERENITY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of FMWS nor its characters it is all the work of Tanemura-sensei. But the plot is mine though.

Author's Note: Hi! It's me again here I am presenting the next chapter. Please enjoy and if you want to comment or suggest something please do notify me by reviewing.

And I thank all those who reviewed in my previous summary. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**=Chapter One=**_

_**Feelings That Lingers Within**_

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV**

_Ever since the day you left, I was always thinking of you. The everlasting memories that we shared and spent together were really irreplaceable to me. And also that confession at that time, Words were not able to come out of my lips, maybe because I was not emotionally ready yet or I couldn't face the fact that we will be separated sooner than I expected. So many mixed emotions took over me, that is why I was not able to say what I wanted at that time. Those words that you wanted to hear._

**Eichi's POV**

**(Somewhere in heaven)**

_As I watch you suffering everyday, I can't help but to blame myself for causing so much pain for you. I tend to shed tears from where I stand, somewhere beyond the horizon, a place never seen before with the naked human eye. I was filled with hope that I would be with you again, to be able to stay by your side, to be able to feel your ,presence your touch, and to finally see you again. To be able to smile with you in your happiest moments, to be there in your times of sorrow, a friend or lover that you could lean or cry on._

**Mitsuki's POV**

_I never stopped loving you even when I knew that you were already gone. But as time passes by, I discovered a new source of happiness, a new love that once sprouted from friendship. I was happy, I felt that I was complete again; I have found yet again an important fragment of my heart, the missing piece that seems so hard to find. I want you to know that I will not forget about you, even though I found this new love of mine. I will always be here for you, watching, waiting for the day when we might meet again. Sayonara Eichi-kun._

**Eichi's POV**

_As time passed by, I was relieved but mostly happy on seeing you full of life again, so full of hope and happiness. Because I know that someone in your life makes you shine even brighter. Even if I am not the one who is there beside you now, I want you to know that I will be watching you and be by your side always. As I watch in these immense horizons, I know that in my heart and soul that letting you go would be the best way for either of us. Because seeing you're cute and angelic face smiling makes my heart satisfied, makes my fragile heart complete in a way that fate cannot decide. Sayonara Mistuki._

**Normal POV**

As Mitsuki fixes her self up on her dressing room, someone knocked at the door stopping her trail of thought. She spoke a soft "come in" hoping that the person outside heard her. It turned out she was right about the person hearing her soft and angelic voice, for she saw a young man with dark hair opening the door and spoke to her in a familiar and casual manner.

"Oi, Mitsuki, Ooshige-san is already calling for you, hurry up or else you'll be late". Mitsuki noticed a small grin on Takuto's face she knows that he's just teasing her though.

"Hai I'll be right there". Came the girl's short reply looking all flustered causing her on having pink shades of tint on her cheeks. And with that the young man gently closed the door with a small smile etched on his face satisfied with the reaction he got from the girl he loves.

Mitsuki stands up headed for the door, opened and closed it in a quick manner and then walked down the hallway in a quick pace. _I know that he is just teasing me but, I can't help but believe the words he spoke. Sigh. Am I really that late?_ with that thought she unconsciously shouted "TAKUTO-NO BAKA!"_ Its his fault that I'm being paranoid of being late _.As she was running towards the corridor, she finally found the recording room and knocked gently.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Then in the blink of an eye the door quickly opened.

As the girl gasped for breath she had an apologetic look on her face and said "Gomen ne, Ooshige-san I hope that I wasn't too late". "No Mitsuki-chan, you came in just in time". Came the reply from the older woman in front of her. Mitsuki felt relieved for a second, as she remembered what happened earlier she was flustered yet again.

"I will call for you again for a few minutes for the recording of your next single and don't forget to dress up for your photoshoot after your recording."

**Normal POV ( Dressing Room)**

As Mitsuki sat down she played the music box that has Eternal Snow as the melody. She felt nostalgic on just hearing the song so many memories rushed up to her. This song was one that she cherished. "I know that you will always be there for me and for that, I thank you, mother, father". "Meroko, Eichi-kun ,I promise that I will treasure the people I love, the people around me. And by singing with my whole heart I can make them happy because of my eternal love for music and for them". "I know that you will always be there to watch over me".

_**I know that I will forever shine and be as radiant as the moon in times of joy and in times of pain…..**_

**...END...**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well there it is the end of my first fanfic please R&R pretty please it would really help me with my future plots. Anyway thanks for reading everybody. Again Gomen for my mistakes.


End file.
